1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the security art and, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for providing a securing tie point for a long, broad, flat object such as a surfboard to be used to lock said object to a fixed object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The security of objects has become increasingly a concern. Objects which are to maintain a hydrodynamic or aerodynamic surface have been difficult to secure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,720 and 4,057,984 teach the securing of a pair of skis around a rail. The object securing the skis is limited in scope to be a thin rail which itself is adequately secured. The skis are secured together by a locking mechanism mounted in each sky. When the skis are unlocked, no provision is made to return the undersurface of the skis to a smooth hydrodynamic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,376 teaches the securing of a surfboard equipped with an adjustable fin. A special padlock eye is attached to the adjustable surfboard fin holder. As the eye is positioned on the underside of the surfboard, it must be removed if the original hydrodynamic capabilities of the surfboard are to be maintained during use. This would require the installation and removal of the eye each time the surfboard is secured then unsecured for use.
Some users have locked objects with chains or cables by providing a channel through the object. However, this method did not provide for returning the surfaces of the object back to their original hydrodynamic or aerodynamic configuration. Further, breaking the hard outside seal on objects such as a surfboard exposes the soft internal form and may lead to deterioration of the object.
Some surfboards and bodyboards (also know as boogie boards, Boogie is a registered tradmark) are equipped with a leash tie point. However, most leash points are simply a thin pin to which a leash may be attached. Attaching a chain or cable to a leash pin is difficult and provides little or no security. The leash pin can be ripped from its mounting without diminishing the function and usefulness of the bodyboard.
Thus, there has long been a need for a providing a securing tie point for a long, broad, flat object which may be used to lock the object to a fixed object.
Further, it is also desired, after the object is removed from its secured position, to reconfigure the object to a hydrodynamic or aerodynamic surface on both the upper and lower sides of the object.
Further, is is also desired that the material used in the tie point construction be compatible with the material used in the construction of surfboards and bodyboards.
Additionally, it is desired to provide a leash tie point to the security tie point in order to achieve multiple use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light weight device which cannot be removed from the object without destroying the usefulness of the object.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device with no loose parts and which is quick and easy to operate within a beach environment of sand, salt water and sun.